


AVALON//RELATIVE HEAVENS

by Yorea_Irks



Series: Related Heavens series [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Contain Paralel Universe from the other story, Damn you idea, Emiya Shirou reborn as Mochida Kensuke, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it, I read Fem!Tsuna too much, Rule 63, There're few changes and alterations for story, This story is just for fun, Tsuna will be a girl in this fic, Two-shots, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: Their fate sealed in that rainy day. It was her innocent, amber tinted brown eyes that caught him. By the time he was aware, it has already far too late. Mochida Kensuke, incarnation of Emiya Shirou, was so dead. (In a world where Tsuna born as a girl. Fem!Tsuna.) Two Shots.





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.
> 
> Warning: AU, Paralel Universe, Possibility of OOC, slight cursing and bad grammar.

                                                                          AVALON//RELATIVE HEAVENS

* * *

**Act 1: Umbrella**

Tsuna just can’t believe how her day even more messed up by the end of the day. It was just her utmost misfortune. How can she forgot today will be raining until late night and she doesn’t bring her umbrella? The rain poured, unsurprising since it was May already. Most of students went home, leaving only few students in Namimori Elementary, including her and the self claimed protector of Namimori, Hibari Kyōya. Eleven years old Tsuna desperately chewed her lower lips, regretting her own clumsiness. What should she do? She doesn’t want to go home in wet clothes and caught in cold. Certainly, she doesn’t want staying in school any longer the least chance Hibari bite her to death for wandering around when school already over.

Just when she is in her own monologue...

“Why you’re still here?”

Lifting her head, the brunette found an unfamiliar boy. Aside from his taller posture, deep lapis lazuli eyes and spiky hair though not as gravity defying as some part of Tsuna’s, he easily passed as a normal boy.

“U-Uhm, Pardon? Do you talk to me?” Tsuna stuttered.

A mirth gleam entered his gaze. “Who else am I talking with?”

Healthy deep flush colored Tsuna’s cheeks. “S-S-Sorry! I thought...”

“Don’t be.” He shook his head. “But back to my question. Why are you still here?”

The upset was now visible in Tsuna’s vibe. “I forgot to bring my umbrella. I wanted to go back but with rain this heavy, I don’t think it’ll stop soon.”

The black spiky haired boy entered a deep thought then nodded, full of resolve.

“Here. For you.”

He took her hand and then she found herself holding an umbrella.

“Eh?”

Chocolate brown orbs blinked rapidly as if in disbelief, her gaze darted back and forth between the umbrella and the boy. Did he just..?

“I’ll be going then, take care.”

“Eeeh!? W-Wait! It’s yours, I can’t― What about you?! You’ll get wet!”

“Just keep the umbrella, you will need it more than me.”

“Hiiieee!?” Tsuna blanched. In the middle of pour like this?!

“W-Wai―!!”

The taller teen already used his bag for cover, dashed through the heavy rain. Only the brunette remains there, holding the umbrella. Tsuna felt a bit guilty dwelling in her chest.

“I haven’t thanked him yet.” And she hasn’t gotten his name. How can Tsuna give back the umbrella tomorrow? Now she felt guilty for the unknown boy’s kindness.

Tsuna looked back at the plain blue umbrella. Nothing remarkable aside from blue flax flower shaped charm dangling by the tip of handle. A bit odd since the charm was too girly but who Tsuna was to judge? It was two lines written on the handle that had the long haired brunette’s attention. Curious, Tsuna read the letter.

“Mochida…Kensuke?”

It sounded familiar and rang something in her head. When she read the next letter, Tsuna let out a high pitched squeak. The boy’s class written in there and the class is one year above hers. Meaning that he was…

.

.

“HIIIEEEEEEE!? HE IS MY SENIORRR...?!!”

No wonder his name doesn’t felt foreign.

It was because of two things: One, he was an upperclassman known as ‘Brownie’ due to his ability to fix all kind of electronics. He was as famous as Dame-Tsuna. Second, he also known as a very helpful boy, he will give a hand to everyone. Everyone in school knows him. And he just gave her his only umbrella, when Tsuna failed recognized him.

The long haired brunette wanted to crawl to a hole and just die from embarrassment.

* * *

Flax; Fate, I feel your kindness.

Fun fact: Ancient Egypt linen was made from flax. The linen itself symbolized purity and only priest can wear them.

 

* * *

**Act 2: Bentō**

It took her few days to return the umbrella. Which why the first thing Tsuna did once arrive earlier in school was searching for her senpai. It took the long haired brunette a while to find the said boy. Her effort has been paid once her brown eyes caught his walking form, carried a vase full of purple statice and yellow agrimonia. Tsuna recognized those flowers because Mama has lots of books about flowers. Her mother planted several of them and among them, carnation and snowdrop were Tsuna’s favorite ones. No doubt the boy replaced the vase’s water with the fresh one. Gathering all the courage she has, Tsuna timidly approached the older boy.

“M-Morning!”

“Morning.” Recognition came down at Kensuke. “Ah! You’re the one from yesterday.”

Tsuna couldn’t help the rising blush for the fact he still remember her, let alone notice. It flattered the long haired brunette as many ignored her presence if not bullied her most of the time. Few treated her with neutrality such as Hibari or polite borderline neutrality like Kyōko and Hana. Mama was the only one who treated and showered her with her love and kindness.

Shoving down her dull pain, the brown eyed girl handed him his umbrella.

“Here. Thank you…for lending me the umbrella, I mean.”

“I’m only doing what I can do.” He replied as he took it back, slipping it to his pocket.

Tsuna inwardly disagreed with him. He can get wet because of the rain and caught in a cold merely because he lent his umbrella to her. She doesn’t want people get sick because of her. Clumsy, always failed at everything, not pretty, and wooden-headed she might be. Yet troubling people was the last thing Tsuna wished. Same thing goes with bothered people.

Speaking about bothered…

“Is that umbrella really yours? It got a flower charm on the handle.”

A blush dusted his cheeks. “My younger sister’s gift.”

“Oh…” It explained so much the flower charm.

“By the way, what’s that?” Kensuke pointed at the wrapped bentō.

Unwrapped them, the brunette held out one box at him. “Bentō. I bring two, the other one is for you.”

Kensuke stunned. “You made it?”

Suddenly self conscious, Tsuna looked away. “Uh, no, not really. My mother helped me. I’m not very good in cooking so the foods’ appearance maybe isn’t as delicious as seem.”

Nana had been excited when she asked her to teach her how to cook. Once she aware Tsuna was about giving one for a boy who helped her, this served more excitement from Nana. Back to present, the black haired boy looks touched by the brunette’s effort.

He accepted the box in humble manner with one hand seeing his other one already occupied.

“I don’t mind. Thank you...” Kensuke stopped, soon realized he doesn’t know her name.

Thankfully, the girl caught his clueless. Warmth filled albeit shy smile slipped from Tsuna’s lips.

“Sawada Tsunami. But you can call me Tsuna.”

Kensuke smiled in response. “Mochida Kensuke, everyone call me Kensuke.”

Thus, this marked as the beginning of Sawada Tsunami and Mochida Kensuke’s deep friendship in future.

…Or perhaps even more than that?

* * *

Statice; Remembrance.

Agrimonia; Thankfulness.

Fun fact: Statice’s genus name, limonium came from Greek word ‘meadow’ which was statice’s main habitat. Agrimonia once considered as a panacea since it was very useful as medicine.

* * *

**Act 3: Introduction**

“Araa! Tsu-chan, you bring a new friend!” Nana greeted her only daughter back from school.

This was new. Her baby daughter brought someone else, a boy older than Tsuna by one year with black spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her mind flew back at few weeks ago when Tsuna shyly asked her if she can teach her made bentō. Since then, Tsuna always bring two packs bentō instead one. She had told her it was for a boy that lent her an umbrella on the other day. Hmm, could it be? Noticing her gaze, Tsuna hastily introduced her company.

“Mama, he’s my senpai, his name is Mochida Kensuke.” Tsuna explained as Kensuke bowed deeply.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sawada-san.”

Oh.

Oh.

“My!” Nana giggled. “Tsu-chan, you’ve chosen a fine boyfriend. Mama was so proud for you～”

“Mama…! He’s not my boyfriend!” Tsuna immediately denied as she was in deep red shade.

The boy’s ears beside Tsuna went red. Ah, the exciting young love. Nana was so proud!

“Tsuna, why don’t you take him inside? I must prepare dinner, we can’t have him hungry!”

Hummed and bustling merrily to kitchen, flushed Tsuna was being left with awkward Kensuke by her mother. Why her mother does make that conclusion and what based it? They were friends at best, nothing more.

“I’m sorry. This is the first time I bring a friend home. My mother can be too…ecstatic.”

Kensuke laughed. “On the contrary, your mother is wonderful.”

Pride glowed from the brunette’s face. “She’s the best mama in the world I can ever ask. Her cook is amazing, you must try it!”

A small smile formed on the Sawada matriarch as she listened at the conversation. She was very glad her baby daughter has a friend at last, one that will not judge her clumsiness and so called uselessness. For so long Nana has been despaired, witnessed Tsuna’s suffering from all those bullying. She inwardly wept for her daughter’s pain, inwardly angry for those childish, ignorant fools for hurting Tsuna. And most of all, Nana loathed how her husband can’t even take a holiday to visit them. It has been five years since he last came home. The best thing Nana can do for her angel was to create home as a save haven. Now however…

She has aware how her daughter’s usual casted down gaze gained some light. She wished for long and everlasting friendship for Tsuna. That evening, both kids talked as enjoyed the snacks specially made by Nana. She joined later and soon they fell in various light conversations, enjoying the sunflowers row Nana planted in early spring. They were fully bloomed in the middle of June.

* * *

Sunflower; Positivity, strength, adoration.

Fun fact: Most people thought the sunflower head always follows the sun’s track. The young flower bud does follow the sun, this movement known as heliotropism. Once matured however, they will point in east direction.

* * *

**Act 4: Chaos**

Kensuke was late. He wasn’t happy to say at the least.

All blame was for his mother’s pest exposed oleander. It got bad that his mother pulled Kensuke along. An expert of broken electronics Kensuke was, thanks to his Tracing. Reincarnated with fully intact Shirō Emiya’s abilities helped him a lot. A flower expert however, was not his forte.

He mailed Tsuna, apologized that he cannot go with her today and told her to go ahead. Hopefully, the girl will be fine without him. His lips curled upward at the thought of his friend. Three years have passed since their encounter in that rainy day. Now they were attending Namimori Middle School. While Kensuke have some friends, Tsuna is, dared he say, the only best friend he ever had. Years did several changes with his friend. Her wavy, fluffy brown hair reached waist, she has grew taller by few centimeters, and the curves of her body now more pronouncedly although still subtle.

Yet most things from Tsuna remained same, her eyes for an example. Kensuke amazed how expressive and lively those brown orbs were. Looking closely, he could catch hint of amber in two pools of brown. As if a last piece of beautiful shade of sunset framed within her eyes. Tsuna may not the brightest and prettiest student, but she was very caring and understanding. No matter how good he hid his problem, Tsuna will always find out. In the end he gave up and accepted the fact he will never able hiding his emotion from her. She was different from others, he could tell the warmth and the kindness radiated from the slim brunette. Only with her, he can be at ease and be himself. Her vast magnanimity was…comforting for a lack of better word.

Never had he understood why students and teachers alike hate her and called her horrible names. Bullies attempt lessened since he befriended the timid girl and openly defended her. Hibari has his own role in this by bite them to death for breaking rules. Kensuke appreciated it, although his obsession with Tsuna the skylark dubbed as small animal was a little disturbing. Didn’t mean they have gone completely. Should he use Torashinai instead Reinforced shinai from now on?

He wondered what Nana will cook for dinner. Perhaps he should help her tonight? It has been a while since they cook together and roping Tsuna too…

When he arrived at the school’s gate however…

“MOCHIDA-SENPAI―!!”

Perked at the familiar voice, Kensuke turned around. He was about to greet Tsuna when he stopped dead. Because running like a madman toward his direction was none other than Tsuna...

Clad only in undergarments and forehead was set on fire. A strange orange flame that didn’t burn.

What the hell?!

“SENPAI, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME AS MY BEST FRIEND!?”

Ignoring all spectators, Tsuna gave him a confession.

Utter, dead silence.

His healthy young man’s mind screeched in halt. The flame lighted on Tsuna’s forehead then went died. Gone the madman (or madwoman?) behavior, the long haired brunette went back to her normal state. Her expression was in pure confusion before aware of her current, almost naked state.

“HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

                                                                                 ---o---

Lunch break arrived few hours later and the confession’s news spread to entire school. The poor brunette and black headed boy ended up hiding in roof. God bless Tsuna, she prepared spare uniform stored in Kensuke’s kendo locker in anticipation for bully. If one attempted in sabotage the locker, they will think twice if the locker was his. Curled into a ball, the long haired brunette sniffled, mortified by the unintended humiliation while Kensuke continuously patting her head.

“Hey, sshhh. It’s okay. I’m sure you don’t mean it. It’s okay.”

“But I’m confessed in naked!” Tsuna looked up with tears and red face.

“Was.” Kensuke corrected. “You were not yourself.”

“How you can be so sure?”

“Because you have this flame on your forehead and once it died, you’re back to normal.”

Tsuna stopped crying. She shot him a perplexed stare. “Flame?”

“...You don’t aware?”

“I…” Feeling conflicted and still shaken, she blurted out the word. “I only remember of being shot in the head?”

…What?

It was then his nostril picked up a scent.

A scent caused by supernatural cause.

A dense scent of espresso, gunpowder, and blood.

Then a squeaky voice came from behind him.

“Understanding that you’ll not remember. The bullet I’ve shot you is a customized bullet dubbed as Dying Will Bullet. When it was shot and made contact with a person, should they have regret, they will reborn and burned the clothes on their body aside from the undergarment.”

Snapped his body, he used himself as a shield and covering gasped Tsuna. Standing a meter away, was a black suited toddler with curly sideburns, orange brimmed fedora, and had yellow pacifier dangling on his neck. Sat on the brim of the fedora was a green chameleon. The abnormal scent came from the toddler and his instinct screamed at him and he will not ignore it. He had a feeling this creature was a chaos maker. He will not allow him walk anywhere near Tsuna.

Magic hummed through Magic Circuit, purring to be release. Still shielding Tsuna, wary Kensuke casted a glare at the not baby creature.

“Who are you?”

The baby smirked. “Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, Dame-Tsuna’s home tutor.” He tipped his fedora cutely. His smirk and the suspicious glint on his beady eyes however were anything but cute. “My true specialization is hitman and I was sent here to turn Sawada Tsunami into Donna of Vongola, the largest Mafia family in the world.”

Oh hell no.

Forget about chaos maker. This not baby was the personification of chaos itself. A swirling, raging chaos swallowed not only Tsuna but also Kensuke despite their intention for no part of it.

Screw you Zelretch. Screw you.

* * *

Oleander; Beware.

Fun fact: Oleander is Hiroshima’s official flower because it was the first flower to blossom after the town devastated by atomic bomb in August 6, 1945. Oleander tree can last until decades.

* * *

**Act 5: 2rn0ver**

As it turned out, Tsuna was the direct descendant of Giotto di Vongola, Vongola’s founder back then in 18th century. The famiglia was created as a vigilante group at first. Yet for some unexplainable reason, Giotto and his friends moved out to Japan. He gave his position to his cousin and things went out of control under Ricardo or Secondo’s control, turned Vongola to its bloody path. The current Don had three children but all died from gruesome deaths, leaving only Tsuna as eligible successor. The more the tiny hitman explained, the crazier and wackier this went was. Dying Will Flame? Seven type Flames? Guardians?

It felt like Moonlit World all over again, except mafia way more humane in some aspects than magus. And more nuts at certain category. On the side note, Tsuna’s true origin did explain her ‘scent’. The Sky’s harmony factor very much reflected Tsuna’s scent, a scent of peaceful grassland in spring.

Anyway, Tsuna’s chance to get away was impossible with her position. The brunette terrified with the notion but she left with no choice. Kensuke’s position was no better as he stuck with her. Then hellish days under Reborn’s tor-tutor began. Absolute days of chaos indeed but it wasn’t always ended up in destruction. Tsuna too, gained friends along the way.

Gokudera Hayato, the Italian hot-blooded freelancer who devoted his life for her. Yamamoto Takeshi, the amiable baseball ace player who saw the true friendship within Tsuna. Lambo Bovino, the crybaby five years old assassin from Italy that yearned for love and found it in Sawada household. Hibari Kyōya, the lone skylark looming around and always looking for strong opponent. Sasagawa Ryōhei, the extreme boxer with extreme principle with big, warm heart and care for the youngers. Sasagawa Kyōko, little sister of Sasagawa Ryōhei who possessed the same heart as her brother. Kurokawa Hana, the ever logical friend of Kyōko and the defender. Miura Haru, the cosplayer girl with house-wife soul yet passion of teenage girl like her own age. Bianchi, the beautiful assassin that was Gokudera’s older sister with passion for love thus with her own way, she encouraged Tsuna to pursue her love, much to Tsuna’s chagrin. Dino Cavallone, the other Reborn’s student and a Sky like Tsuna that took her as his little sister the moment they met. I-pin, the five years old Chinese assassin with bad eyesight but a very sweet little girl. Fūta de la Stella, the kind boy possessed extraordinary ability and ended up staying with the Sawada.

One by one, they came inside both teens’ small circle of friendship. As the time passed, the circle continued growing larger.

More members arrived and filling more of bright, lively colors in Tsuna’s life.

She didn’t realize her own changes. But Nana and Kensuke did. Gone now the slumped shoulders she often wore, Tsuna now walking straight with gaze forward. Her smile was now wider and more unrestrained. The twin amber glows within her brown eyes were gained more light on each day. Both mother and teen were glad with these changes. Today was Reborn’s birthday, everyone including Tsuna was struggled to find a good present so they didn’t get punish. Not with certain Sawada matriarch and kendo captain. They stole a meaningful glance as they watched everyone presented their gift to the tiny hitman in dinner. It was Tsuna’s turn and boy, she was incredibly nervous.

Nana whispered with twinkle in her eyes. “Do you think she remember her birthday is tomorrow?”

Kensuke shook in exasperated fondness.

As expected, Tsuna got punishment. Crestfallen with her failure, she accepted her punishment in defeat. Before Reborn can pass her sentence though, Kensuke grabbed her hand and guiding her in front of a huge box in dinner table. Her bafflement morphed to astonishment as the lid opened and revealed a huge red velvet cake decorated with sugar made king protea. Tsuna broke a happiness laugh and hugged both her mama and long time friend. Thanked them for the endearing surprise. The long haired brunette loved the early birthday cake they made in secret. Of course, everyone was shocked to know her birthday date was after Reborn’s and all chaos soon broke loose.

Gokudera begged forgiveness for his ignorance. Haru promised she will make the most delicious cake ever. Sasagawa-senpai shouted he will extremely get Tsuna a present immediately. Lambo demanded the biggest piece of cake for him and I-pin admonished him for being rude. Yamamoto laughed and hugged Tsuna, congratulate her thus drew an angry shout from Gokudera. Reborn smirked under the fedora and gave 96 points for Kensuke, resulted a sputter from the poor teen.  
Aside from Reborn attempt in stole Tsuna’s piece of cake, the house was filled with cheers, shouts, and laughter.

* * *

King Protea; Change, transformation.

Fun fact: The protea bush also called as sugar bush. Perhaps since the flowers were rich of nectar which was why attracted honeybees, monkey beetles, sunbirds, sugar birds, and many more animals responsible for pollination. Funny how it has similarity with Tsuna’s own situation from where she didn’t have any friends except for one into lots as she transformed courtesy of Reborn. She does attract people with her Sky Flame and her personality.

* * *

**Act 6: Mutual Gratitude**

“Thirty eight point three degrees.” Tsuna huffed, putting away the thermometer. She sent a disapproving gaze at heavily blanketed Kensuke. “See what I mean? I told you not to force yourself.”

“The heater has to be done by tomorrow.” He said sluggishly.

“You slept in warehouse in the middle of winter and you left the door opened. How many times I told you it was not healthy?”

Kensuke cringed from guilty, mumbling apologize.

“I guess this mean you have to rest for few days. Mochida-bāchan is away so I’m in charge for your health.”

“I’ll be fine.” He paused at the unnervingly intense look Tsuna gave. “…After a good rest.”

Beaming in no time, Tsuna nodded in satisfaction.

“I’ve prepared a broth. Now eat your food while it’s still warm.” Or else, the warning left unsaid.

He gulped. Somehow he had inclination the threat wasn’t an empty one.

                                                                                  ---o---

“You’re take care him quite well. Have this occurred before?” Reborn asked from her shoulder.

Walking together with Yamamoto and Gokudera to school, the long haired brunette hummed.

“Three times already, this is the fourth one. When I was sick, he’s always helped Mama took care of me. So it’s only natural for me to nurse him if he gets sick.”

“Wow. That’s so nice of him.” Yamamoto said.

“Jūdaime is far nicer than him!” Gokudera snapped, responded by Yamamoto’s laugh.

As they bickered in the background, Reborn gave his pupil a side glance.

“I took that you’ll come back again for him?”

“Of course, he’s my friend.” Taking care sick people did have its own fun and positive things.

She could practice her cooking skill for example. So far, Tsuna has excelled in making soup and sweets with few easy fish based dishes. Plus, she could play with his sweet younger sister, Shiori. Maybe Tsuna would introduce her with Fūta since they were in the same age. An idea popped within her head.

“Guys, do you mind if we do the homework at Kensuke-senpai’s house?”

“As long as you’re fine, I’ll follow you.”

“Haha! No problem! That’s what friends for, right?”

The brunette’s smile was like the sun itself, glad for having friends who support her side by side. Unlike the time when it was only her and Kensuke, Tsuna wasn’t alone anymore. She had real friends who never bothered with her failing and stupidity. Friends who she could share laugh and cry together. Tsuna promised herself she’ll make them cake one day, they’ve done so much for her and it feels appropriate. For years, she learned from the cook masters (Nana and Kensuke) herself. If Tsuna remembered correctly, Gokudera often ate citrus sweets and Yamamoto once told her he like banana cake. Tsuna hummed approvingly, it’ll do for now. The brunette then made a mental note to buy a pack of mint tea for her sick friend. It was his favorite, he’d love it.

Oh. Tsuna had to made panna cotta for Reborn.

Who knows the greatest hitman secretly has a thing for sweets, even if they were the Italian ones?

* * *

Mint; Virtue.

Fun fact: Mint was rich of vitamins A, C, and B2. It contained other minerals such as magnesium, calcium, and copper.

* * *

**Act 7: Promised Dinner**

“Kensuke? Can I trust Mama and the kids with you?” It was the first word Tsuna threw at him when they sat in the balcony. Realization came down at her blue eyed friend.

“Is this connected with Rokudō Mukuro?”

Recently, a series of mysterious attacks occurred in Namimori. Ryōhei had been one of the victims. Kensuke was a target as well and stayed with another target, Fūta who played with Shiori. Too bad for them, Kensuke was not a normal teenager and he had Torashinai, enforced few times stronger. Poor M.M and the Twins, they’d developed strange phobias of tiger strips and shinai.

Once the traumatized criminals taken custody, Reborn informed how a criminal named Rokudō Mukuro escaped from Vendicare with some companions. This included his past crimes until his possible role behind all the attacks, probably in Hibari’s disappearance as well.

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll confront him in Kokuyo Land.” She told him.

“…Will you fine?” Concern latched in his tone.

“I have Gokudera and Yamamoto with me. Plus, Reborn and Bianchi will accompany me.”

“…Oh.”

The long haired brunette was taken aback. “You’re not going to stop me?”

“I know that look, Tsuna. Once you pulled that face, no one can stop you.”

“U-Um, is it so obvious?”

“Friends for three years, remember?”

“...A, ahahaha. Whoops? I forgot?”

Thankfully, her long-time friend only sighed and didn’t push her further. Silence filled the balcony as wind rustled the trees.

“…I’ll do it.” He suddenly spoke. “But promise me one thing.”

Brown eyes snapped at lapis lazuli ones. “What kind of promise?”

“Promise that you’ll return for dinner with your friends.”

The tussilago flower near her feet was swayed by the spring wind. Tsuna blinked before broke into mirthful giggles. If she didn’t have the slightest idea, she would’ve assumed he was asked her a date dinner. On the side note, she was touched by his attention.

“Mochida Kensuke, is that a treat invitation?” There was an amused gleam in her eyes.

The tips of his lips twisted upward. “Is it…?”

“Alright.” With confident, Tsuna undertook it. “I will come back for dinner. It’s a promise.”

None of them say more words as they gazed the stars glittered sky above there.

* * *

Tussillago; Keep your promise.

Fun fact: Otherwise known as Colt’s-foot. It has alternative name as son-before-father because its bright yellow flowers were bloomed before the leaves. Quite coincidentally, this flower was one of the earliest flowers in spring as the setting for this scene also set in spring.

* * *

**Act 8: Sharing**

“Tsuna, what is this?” Kensuke eyed the present Tsuna gave.

Smiling secretively, Tsuna prompted him. “It’s a surprise. You can open it by yourself.”

Kensuke did as the brunette told. He opened the wrapper of the present carefully. A while later, a necklace with white heather in resin pendant resided on his palm.

“…A necklace?”

“For you, it’s a good luck charm.”

She remembered the day Kensuke and his club participating for prefecture tournament would be tomorrow. The memory when she received a good luck charm from the blue eyed senpai before the night of Sky Ring Battle was still fresh in her mind. Urge of giving him something nice emerged at this.

“Why?”

“It’s as a thank you for the Sky Ring Battle, when you gave me a four leaf clover charm.”

“It’s only a charm, nothing too grandee.”

For him anyway, not with the brown eyed brunette.

“It may be a mere charm but you wish me a good luck. I believed it, doing my best. And as you can see, I won the battle. I think it’s kind of unfair you always give something to me when I rarely give you anything.”

Kensuke was unsure. Wasn’t it the other way around?

He felt he was the side who always received everything from Tsuna. She introduced him to many normal, new things he’d missed in his previous life while pursuing his Ally of Justice idea. She always told him many times to not hate the bullies. She will help him solved his problem with her best effort when she didn’t have to. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but thought, Tsuna was too kind, too soft for her own good. Suddenly, her friends’ overprotectiveness and concern was very justified.

He wondered if this Saber and Rin had felt when he did something foolish.

“So…do you like it?”

“But it must’ve cost you a lot.”

“No need to bother its price. It’s called a gift for a reason, you don’t have to repay back.”

“I’m not sure about this…”

“It’s very much alright to accept something without any compensation.” Putting her hand above his, she gently closed his hand around the necklace. “It’s like sharing our own happiness, our bonds with others so we can heal each other’s pain, so we may tell them that it’s okay to count of us and vice versa. I don’t need any repayment. What I want from you is that to let me and everyone if you ever need help, I mean it. I ask you this because you’re a friend and most importantly, you’re a part of family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

As she squeezed her hand above his, Tsuna gazed straight at Kensuke.

“Please, Kensuke?” Tsuna pleaded softly.

Bond was the most important thing she learned from mafia.

As much as Tsuna wanted to avoid it at first, it was the mafia that bonded her with her friends. There were times when Tsuna felt guilty for didn’t deserve overwhelming attention from everyone into her own problem. They had made it clear because they care so much for her that they look after her as Tsuna did the same for them. Everyone will share their happiness and pain so long the long haired brunette shared not only her happiness but also her pain with them. Clash and argument would be impossible to avoid at, but in the end everything will going to be fine.

The finality within her soft yet firm tone left him no room to argue back.

“…I’ve got nothing to say, am I?”

Tsuna burst a good laugh at her friend’s not really frown. “It’s not a bad thing, you know.”

* * *

White heather; Good luck.

Fun fact: Heather considered as a good luck flower in Scotland. They have tradition to include white heather’s sprig in a bride’s bouquet for good fortune. Was this a sign? Hm…

* * *

**Act 9: Reunion**

Ok.

Perhaps Tsuna should’ve anticipated where she was about to flung at. Should’ve been prepared the moment Lambo hit her with Ten Years Bazooka. Despite this, the long haired brunette wasn’t expecting…this. Stranded in the middle of green, lush forest completed with birds’ chirps and rustled leaves. Tsuna was stunned, sitting in the middle of greenery all by herself. Was Reborn also around here or in somewhere else?

Tsuna was anxious and it wasn’t without reason. Reborn had been gone for more than five minutes after Lambo shot him and yet he hasn’t return yet from future. In which why Tsuna sensed foreboding feeling and asked her little Lightning Guardian to shot her too.

“Where…am I?” Wide brown eyes then looked down. Healthy crème skin paled considerably. “…Why am I inside a coffin!?”

Rustled sound from her left side had alarmed Tsuna. Snapped her head, Tsuna’s hand was already in motion of pulling her mitten in her skirt pocket. A person stepped out from the bushes, revealing himself in front of the brown eyed girl and stopped abruptly.

“Tsuna?”

Her breath was hitched. This was impossible. And yet…

The porcupine spiky hair Tsuna remembered was now neater, reminded her of certain emo Uchiha from Naruto. With his firm and tall posture, Tsuna’s height would probably only reached his chest. Black suit and carrying pot marigold crown in his gloved hand. Another thing she took immediate notice was the baby fat on his cheeks replaced by strong jaws and chin. The rest of his facial traits were the same even if years have passed.

Included those lapis lazuli eyes.

This was impossible. Yet as the same time, her Intuition kept repeated that same whisper of _oldfriendmissyousafesafe_ …

It didn’t hard putting two and two together after that.

“…You…You are Kensuke, am I right?” Tsuna’s voice jerked him from his dazzled state. Her brown eyes hesitantly took every detail from head to toe. “You look…”

An exasperated smile curled and he kneeled beside her coffin. “Older?”

He even sounded like an old man instead of twenty odd years old young man. Was this really her long time friend?

“…You have changed so much. For a moment, I almost didn’t recognize you.” Tsuna ducked her head, feeling silly for herself.

“I’m sorry.”

“No harm done.” His lapis lazuli eyes glanced afar. “Gokudera will arrive in a moment.”

“Eeeeh!? Gokudera is here as well!?” The brown eyed girl now even more confused. “What is going on!? Why are we in the forest and why I inside a coffin?”

The gleam of amusement danced within his eyes.

“He’ll explain everything you need to know. For now,”

Tsuna felt a light weight above her head. Out of reflect, the Vongola sole heir touched it, her fingers tracing the soft petals of marigold flower crown Kensuke brought with him. Before Tsuna’s brain could process this further, Kensuke pressed his lips against her forehead. However brief it was, it managed to make her face felt hot all of sudden. So hot that Tsuna convinced a steam might’ve come out from her head.

“H-H-Hiiieee!?” The long haired brunette stuttered in high pitch, touching her kissed forehead.

Kensuke smiled at Tsuna. “Be safe, Tsuna.”

Blushing Tsuna was about to ask his motive for doing it when she noticed the smile he wore. The girl in utter stupefied. Gone now the blush previously dusted her cheeks. How could not she?

For his smile filled with nothing but grief and heartache reminiscent.

The pink poof obscured the girl’s eyesight, cutting off her unanswered questions. A very confused teenage Kensuke replaced his future self before future Gokudera came and stunned upon seeing his Boss’ teen form. As quick as snake, he grabbed Tsuna by her shoulders and asking her if it was really her with wavering voice and eyes close to tears. It made Tsuna more than a little concerned. After Tsuna asked, Gokudera gave the brunette a brief yet covering details regarding this timeline’s situation.

It was then Tsuna understood the grave situation they had in their hand.

Tsuna finally understood why she was inside the coffin with Vongola symbol and white lilies.

Tsuna finally understood why future Kensuke had a flower crown with him.

A future like this...

A dystopia like this...

It was a future Tsuna will never accept. No, Tsuna vehemently refused it.

Which was she’ll not let Byakuran has his way. Not when Tsuna witnessed her friends’ grief and sorrow for her future self.

Not when the memory of Kensuke’s bitter, forlorn smile haunted her.

* * *

Marigold; Grief.

Fun fact: According Wikipedia, Marigold is October birth flower. In US style, it symbolized winning grace, comfort, protection, and healing. In British style, it symbolized warm and fierce, along with elegance and devotion. Most of them eerily fit Tsuna’s personality, which kind of ironic since its symbolization vastly contradicted against its flower language.

* * *

**Act 10: First Sight**

It began few weeks after returned from the Future-that-wasn’t. One day, Kyōko and Yamamoto came up with an idea of picnic for relaxation. Aside from Hibari who hated crowd, almost everyone welcomed the idea. In which why two days later they were in a public park, completed with picnic typical foods in wide picnic cloth. Fūta, Shiori, Lambo, and I-pin played hide and seek while the teens ate their treats happily.

It was Haru who throw the trigger. “Nee, nee. Kyōko-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan? Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Hana finished chewing the last of her sandwich and went for another snack.

“Has something happened between Tsuna-san and Kensuke-san?”

After a brief ponder, Chrome shook her head negatively. “I don’t see anything out of ordinary.”

“Tch. Just what do you want to imply?” Gokudera rolled his eyes and took a bite from his piece of chicken avocado salad roll.

Ryōhei gulped down his own portion of salad roll. “What about it? I extremely don’t get it!”

“Maa, don’t worry Senpai. I don’t understand it as well. Sorry Haru-chan!” Yamamoto merrily apologized before resumed back to his sandwich.

To say Haru was beyond incredulous was an understanding of the year.

“Hahi!? Don’t you all notice it?” Her chocolate eyes darted back and forth.

“…Notice what?” Hana was now intrigued more or less.

“Oh. Is that Tsuna-chan and Kensuke-senpai?” Kyōko pointed at one direction where certain brunette and upperclassman stood near a tall bush.

Gokudera’s green eyes squinted. “Jūdaime cradled a chick in her arm. Judged from the way Jūdaime kept pointing at the bush, maybe it’s accidentally fell from its nest.”

“Maa, maybe.” Munching a sandwich, Yamamoto nodded in lazy contentment. “But I’m sure she’ll do something with the little one. See?”

At a distance, Tsuna was seen climbed on Kensuke’s shoulders.

That way she can put the chick back into its nest.

“As expected from honorary little sister, I’m extremely proud of her!” A slight frown marred Ryōhei's normal enthusiastic face.

“I hope she’ll be more careful though.”

A light scoff came from Hana with her juice. “Monkey, you do realize she’s more than capable on taking care of herself, don’t you?”

Finished already, they watched as Tsuna climbed down and got off from Kensuke’s shoulders.  
Long brown hair got caught with purple, tiny flowers from the blooming bush.

“Jūdaime may need to comb her hair. Some of those flowers got stuck on her head.” Gokudera remarked, slightly concerned.

Kyōko ‘aaawww’ ed. “Tsuna-chan looks like cute with those purple flowers on her hair.”

“U-Uhm, personally I have opinion the most suitable color for Tsuna is orange. Purple is good too no more perfect than orange.” Chrome admitted bashfully.

“Hmm…You have a point. I concurred with you in this.”

“Hahi, Kensuke-san patted Tsuna-san’s head!”

“Must be cleaning her hair from the stuck flowers.”

“…Eh?” After a while Chrome tilted her head. “Just now…does Boss’ cheeks going red?”

“…Say what?” Certain Storm Guardian paused, putting away his water bottle.

Beside him, Yamamoto sent his Sky a quick assessment with no small amount of concern. “Has Tsuna got a fever somehow? Because I’m extremely unconvinced if it was a healthy color…”

“Kensuke-san looks worried and he’s putting his hand on Tsuna-chan’s forehead.”

Hana furrowed her eyebrows. “…Guys? Is this just me or Tsuna’s whole face went bright red as well cooked crab?”

“Haru doesn’t think Tsuna-san has a fever.” Haru paused for a long time. “…Could it be?”

Everyone kept watching both the brunette and the blue eyed upperclassman’s banter. Tsuna walked away in hurry after she said something to Kensuke. At first, the blue eyed teen wanted to go after her but decided to against it. He watched after Tsuna’s retreating figure in deep thought mixed puzzlement.

Gokudera scoffed. “Is he a moron? He just standing there like a statue and has this dumb look. Shouldn’t he follow Jūdaime and make sure she’s not alone?”

“Maybe he’s just as clueless as Tsuna-san, perhaps even more.”

“What for?” Yamamoto tilted his head at Haru’s uncertainty. “Haru?”

“…Haru have a hunch? Haru isn’t certain 100% but...” The pony tailed girl trailed off.

The wrinkles on Rain Guardian’s forehead increased. “But what?”

“…Maybe Tsuna-san likes Kensuke-san?” Haru admitted slowly.

Everyone was staying still.

Each of them stole a glance at another.

“…Hell no. That’s not possible!” Gokudera rejected with a scowl.

Kyōko hummed thoughtfully. “What a coincidence. Not to mention the bush where Tsuna put back the chick is a lilac bush.”

“Kyōko, what does a bush has to do with our honorary sister? I can’t see the connection.”

“That’s why I said it’s a coincidence, Nī-chan. You see, lilac has a flower language.”

“And that is…?” Hana prompted her best friend.

“First emotions of love. In other words, first sights of a person fall in love.”

Nobody moved.

Nobody spoke a word.

.

.

A heartbeat later, a very earth shaking unison shouts echoed from Guardians’s directions.

Caused Kensuke to jump on where he stood.

Caused Tsuna, who was in way back from buying drink so she can calm herself, got startled.

Tsuna let out a horrified squeak as she nearly spilled its content from the plastic cup.

                                                                                        ---o---

Resting on a tree branch nearby, one familiar hitman listened of all the conversations as he munching a sandwich. Beady black eyes glanced at his partner with wicked gleam. Plans already formed inside his head and calculated every possible opportunity. Such valuable information cannot be passed. Not when the Sun Arcobaleno find various ways to play match maker in his own way. Oh, he’d loved doing match maker in twisted way only he could comprehend.

“Isn’t this interesting?”

Leon responded with a flick of his tongue. Smirking, Reborn took another bite on his treat.

* * *

Lilac; First emotions of love.

Fun fact: The flowers were actually edible and even can be used as cocktails’ ingredient.

* * *

 


	2. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Their fate sealed in that rainy day. It was her innocent, amber tinted brown eyes that caught him. By the time he was aware, it has already far too late. Kensuke Mochida, incarnation of Emiya Shirō, was so dead. (In a world where Tsuna born as a girl. Fem!Tsuna.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Writer block. Ugh. Believe me or not, this occured again to me. And despite that, I managed to finish this as I typing my thesis proposal. I must be went nuts. But then again, this may be the last time I posted before focused on thesis for some time and I don’t want to have my focus divide. I haven’t expected this AU from my first version of AVALON is quite popular. So many responses and likes and follows, it flattered me. Thank you for your supports guys, I’ve read and appreciated them all. It was fantastic. Last word, I hope you enjoyed the second part from AVALON//RELATIVE HEAVENS. See you!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.  
> Warning: AU, Possibility of OOC, slight cursing and bad grammar.

* * *

Act 11: D0o-177-ed 12-ate

“Hahi! Haru can’t find them! Where did they go!?”

“Gupya!! Nee-chan promised to buy Lambo-sama candies but Nee-chan has an ice cream!! Not fair!”

“Tch! The bastard has fast legs, I’ll give it!”

“Hahaha! Worry not, we will find them in no time!”

“Mochida Kensuke ranked 2nd out from 387.149 candidates who capable giving pleasing gift for Sawada Tsunami.”

“Nooooo! As her big brother, I am the one who should give her the best present!!”

“Master Dino, please calm down. I’m sure she will happy with your gift in her next birthday.”

A numbers of footsteps faded away until it was silence all over again.

Leaving without taking notice for certain hiding brunette and ravenette nearby.

“… (－＿－；”

 “... (´ﾟдﾟ`)”

“…Tsuna,” Deep concern bleed from his voice.

“Oh God. I’m―” Tsuna made a low, miserably whimper. “I’m so, so sorry about this.”

Larger hand awkwardly petted her brown, fluffy head. “It’s not your fault.”

Gentle gestures performed by the kendo captain haven’t helped much in toned down Tsuna’s despondency. Not so much with them in the eye storm of chaos.

How can the brunette not feel guilty toward her long time friend?

Today, everything just went fine and very well for once, or so Tsuna thought. How wrong the young Sky was. Deep down, she should’ve known better that Fate wasn’t about letting her go so easily.

Nope.

Of course disaster will strike today from all time.

With all recent Mafia related stuffs and the increasing amount of stress, Tsuna took a rare option to spend time alone with her long time friend. Not that the spending time with her Guardians and big family were no less fun and delightful in its own way, but Tsuna was in desperate in having a private time for herself which getting rarer in these days.

The original plan was she’d go with Nana and walk around, enjoying the time as a daughter and a mother. At the last call, Nana had an urgent family matter to attend and can’t come with Tsuna. Nana doesn’t want to make her only daughter upset, so she directly asked a favor at Kensuke to accompany Tsuna. The rest was history.

It was…fun. They walked in sedate phase around Namimori. They even went seeing this newly opened clock shop. Tsuna fell in love with a wristwatch. Tuna shaped and small clam shells adorned on each side with braided leather bond, it was colored in lovely orange, sky blue, and silver.  The longing gaze Tsuna had must’ve caught Kensuke’s watchful observation despite her denial for wanting it. When they ate at the ice cream parlor, the older boy was nudging a plastic bag of small toward Tsuna. The Sky brunette was beyond astounded by the time she found the tuna wristwatch innocently placed inside the box. Full of bursting delight and overwhelmed joy, Tsuna just reacted.

She hugged Kensuke and had her arms circled around Kensuke’s waist, nearly tripped on their feet.

Nevertheless, the Sky user brunette should’ve guessed better.

Turned out Reborn knew her plan all this time, not matter how Tsuna tried hard for being discreet. Being a devious demon incarnation baby, the hitman had Tsuna’s friends and big family wrapped around his little pudgy fingers. Well, except few others such as Hibari because Hibari was…Hibari. And Sasagawa siblings were out of town in the moment.

Seems like the little devil told them something about her and Kensuke went out for a date for lovers. That and to take care Tsuna as a proof they were indeed Vongola quality Guardians.

They didn’t take the information too well.

So they followed the couple from distant. When they witnessed the hugging, it was the last straw. They overreacted. With lots of threats, shouts, brawls, and various objects destroyed at the vicinity.

Tsuna had to pull Kensuke away from her big family’s not entirely positive reaction. They now were taking a refuge behind a trashcan in alley as many of her Guardians and family in the hunt for a certain boy. On the second thought, the Vongola Sky had a sneaking suspicion that Reobrn was also behind the peculiar timing of Nana’s sudden family matter. Her intuition hummed as if correcting her.

Chewing her lips out of stress, Tsuna retorted. “No, you don’t get it. I should’ve anticipated _this_.”

That large hand patted her one more time followed with a sigh. “So was I.”

Letting out way-worn giggle, the long haired Sky extended her arm and plucked a red geranium petal from Kensuke’s hair. Soon, her giggle burst into a fit of laughter as the older boy eyed the petal and grabbed more petals and dirt from his head. When he made a funny face, the sight itself has brought Tsuna the comfort she need.

Perhaps her sadistic hitman-tutor had rubbed some of his insane streaks on her but Tsuna was feeling more than content for she wasn’t suffered alone in this madness.

* * *

Geranium; Stupidity, comfort.

Fun fact; Geranium essential oil has been used in making artificial rose oil in perfumes.

* * *

Act 12: A Not So Hidden Jealousy.

“…Senpai?”

“Yes?”

Kyōko’s brown eyes glanced at the disheveled forsythia. “…You’re supposed to cut the unnecessary flowers, not squeezing them.”

A glance at his clenched hand and he made a strangled noise. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean…”

A tanned and larger bandaged hand stretched out from behind, gently pried the branches. Ryōhei hummed merrily as he did a quick inspect.

“It’s okay! They’re extremely resilient. Do gentler with them though, they haven’t done anything wrong.” He said, passing all the forsythia to a very guilty Kensuke.

Putting down the scissor, Kyōko inclined her head. “Is this about Tsuna and Enma?”

At Kensuke’s incredulous stare, Ryōhei chuckled. “You always have this funny face when you see them being together. Want to share?”

Giggling, Kyōko winked her eyes. “Senpai, you can fool everyone else but not us.”

“Kyōko’s extremely right! So spill the bean and tell us!” Ryōhei slapped Kensuke’s back. Hard.

Almost falling downward from the seat, Kensuke sent a half hearted glare. The Sun Guardian gave off the widest, sunny like grin he could offer as he taken a seat. Kyōko reminded her brother but the upward curve on her lips was a dead giveaway. She carefully schooled her expression and allowed Kensuke to speak.

“It’s nothing, Ryōhei. I…” Slumped on his chair, Kensuke rubbed his tired eyes. “I’d rather Tsuna doesn’t get too close with him.”

“Why’s that?” In no small amount of curiosity, Ryōhei leaned and pressed his arm on the table. “I don’t see anything wrong with him. He’s got hurt a lot more than Tsuna and doesn’t speak much but he’s good! Even I have an extremely good time with Aoba.”

Kozato Enma was an introvert boy, even more so than Tsuna herself. The quiet boy was skittish and hesitant yet awfully kind, nothing about him screamed Mafia even when he was indeed the head of Simon famiglia. If Kensuke didn’t possess the paranoid from previous life, he too would’ve agreed.

Yet the reincarnated magus knew better.

He must not let his guard down with Enma. Not when he reeks of strong fertile soil and ash’s scent, connected with one Julie Katō. Worse still, his scent of dry and sun kissed sand warped by one of disturbing mix of cool moist and blood, screamed monster hidden beneath human’s skin.

Increased the mental pressure was none other than innocent Tsuna.

The long haired brunette had no idea the transfer students were not entirely okay. Definitely a huge puzzlement why has not Tsuna’s Hyper Intuition acting up yet. Wasn’t it an exceedingly perception or exceptionally sixth sense that could see through all? Capable to see through lies and deceit for it only saw truth? So why doesn’t it alarm Tsuna? Why it doesn’t give her a warning of the looming danger? Why it doesn’t forewarn her of the dark threat hiding beneath?

Ugh.

Tsuna was too oblivious for her own good at times. No doubt she’ll take Enma’s side if Kensuke said anything bad. Already she considered him as a friend and will defend him she will.  On the second thought, he should’ve expected it. Enma and Tsuna were both being bullied, shy, and clumsy. So similar and it served the fast growing closeness between them. Tsuna was like that, always caring for other’s wellbeing yet forgetting her own. Making all her family and friends sickly worried along the way, as like what he feels right now. Truly, Tsuna Effect –Nana’s joke, Tsuna always draws various unique people into near her. The Sawada matriarch wasn’t entirely wrong- was a sight to behold.

Kensuke wasn’t sure about her Guardians’ response. They were having a good relation with other Simon members. As for Reborn…despite being few steps ahead and chaos creator himself, whatever the plan hitman had under his sleeve, it’ll not work in this brewing chaos.

It drove him nearly sick from concern and it alone spooked his nerve, this foreign feeling for him.

Seeing her near Enma and Julie had sent his heart clenched much too tight for his comfort.

Even worse, whenever Tsuna smiled or even melodiously laughed at or with Enma, it set him in darker mode, darker emotions, and darker thoughts in most of times. The full swing itself had even thrown off Kensuke. For once, he cannot fully comprehend his own emotion. Which was not funny considered his mental age.

At one side, Kensuke wouldn’t mind the blooming, undoubtedly wonderful friendship. On the other side, the thought of someone who Tsuna deeply cares can hurt her, made Kensuke wish he could’ve grabbed Tsuna. Away from Simon famiglia, away from the monster lurks beneath the shadow.

Alliance be damned; he’d fight the Simon if his huge family’s safety, _Tsuna’s_ safety was threatened.

“Senpai,” An idea occurred inside Kyōko’s mind and now her eyes had this dawned, comprehension gleam. “Are you…jealous?”

A heartbeat of strange, straining silence passed. Before a word can be utter, Ryōhei ’s silverish gray eyes locked solely on him.

“Kensuke,” Ryōhei used a rare, atypical serious tone. “Is that true?”

“…Huh?”

Another pause occurred. Gray colored orbs intensified almost in unnerving way.

“Okay. It has been settled then.”

Grabbing both Kensuke’s shoulders in crushing grip from the other side of table, the Sun Guardian leveled his unusually solemn gaze.

“Kensuke, we need to talk about your relationship with Tsuna, as the real extreme man.”

“HUH―?!”

* * *

Forsythia; Anticipation

Fun Fact; This flower is used as traditional Chinese medicine to detoxify the body.

* * *

Act 13: The Fool’s Revelation

Biting his lower lips in self conscious, Kensuke could sense various degrees of gazes focused on him. Among them were Tsuna who openly gaped at him and Enma whose red eyes were narrowed from alert. This world wasn’t ready for his ability, not yet. He still not ready yet.

Yet the situation said otherwise.

In the middle of the Sin of Vongola’s Inheritance, the Simon launched an attack.

Destroyed the Guardians’ Rings and disabled them. Destroyed Tsuna’s Sky Ring thus left the long haired brunette at Enma’s mercy. Not to mention they were behind Yamamoto’s assault.

“K-Kensuke?” The Sky brunette stammered, still slumped on the floor with her wounds. “What? How did you―What did you do!? Where did that shield come from!?”

Held on his hand was a huge, black cross shaped shield. Its name, ‘Lord Chaldeas’ was taken from the very Noble Phantasm he activated and withholding Enma’s gravity attack; defended Tsuna from harm. Several chairs, tables and vases full of columbines around them were not so lucky, crushed remains scattered on the marble floor. Despite the D Rank for its unrevealed true name, it withstood Excalibur Morgan’s direct hit for the shield empowered from the wielder’s innermost wish.

Kensuke wished to protect his loved ones.

To protect Tsuna and her impossible yet aspirating future and dream.

To witness how far Tsuna will spread her wings in this wretched underworld. To behold how she will change the whole mafia with her resolve. To watch this wondrous girl remove and chase away the evilness within that dark world. To find out how this brave lioness will crush and destroy the corruption and atrocity of Cosa Nostra. To see the brunette’s overwhelming yet gentle Sky flames soaring and roaring across the vast, free blue sky. And her eyes.

Hers were differed from Rin’s cool aquamarine eyes. Differed from Sakura’s soft purple eyes. Differed from Saber’s stern and unwavering emerald eyes. Those occasionally burning, captivating, and warm sunset colored eyes of her were just that unique. Wonder never ceased with Kensuke with how expressive those eyes were.

How reflective those liquid fire trapped inside her eyes were.

How lively those seeing through the embracing Sky’s eyes were.

Not once he ever found it boring, if anything the intrigue grew more than ever, more curious than before. Looking forward for what this Sky would do the next, in most unpredictable way.

Amazing she was, in her own way. The Sky brunette was their guiding light. The one provides comfort for the hurt and the pained. The one gives unconditional love and kindness for the people she cares. The selfless girl who was always prioritize her family above anything in this world and treasured them as if they’re the finest, rarest jewels. The young girl deserved loyalty, family, and love for she was the true diamond among mundane stones.

Sawada Tsunami is and will always be his dearest friend. He will not let the Simon hurt her further.

“I can explain but not now.” He told the distraught brunette. “Did you hurt?”

“Not at all. But the others…” Tsuna stole a concerned glance at her incapacitated Guardians.

“Can you stay with them?” Kensuke asked after a thought.

Once Tsuna made aware of his intention, the brunette was highly alarmed. Her orange tinted brown eyes narrowed in warning and a hint of anxious. Her tingling intuition only farther confirmed her uneasy feelings. Tsuna knew she must stop him before he does something reckless.

“Kensuke, don’t. Whatever you’re thinking, stop it. I have no idea what you did before but you’re not a flame user! You’ll―”

The reincarnated magus ruffled Tsuna’s fluffy hair, gained her surprised squeak.  The shield in his grasp was replaced by the renowned Suzuka Gozen’s katana, Monjūchiken Daitōren. Equipped, hardened gaze fell on the opponents. Cyan lines of light lit up across arms and legs. If one looked closer, the cyan mixed with brilliant amber.

“I’ll be fine, trust on me.”

Daemon Spade, still possessed Julie’s body, soon realized his plan might’ve met a great obstacle.

* * *

Columbine; Foolishness.

Fun Fact; Native Americans use columbine’s seeds for an infusion to treat headaches.

* * *

Act 14: Acceptance

No one would deny the Vongola-Simon battle was a hard one.

Yamamoto’s assault incident and Simon’s advance on the middle of Inheritance were already bad enough.  Almost got herself and Chrome abducted was a nightmare for not only for Vongola but for Tsuna herself.

As her mind replayed those recollections, Tsuna was holding back a shudder.

Daemon, first generation of Vongola Mist Guardian -his soul- was the true mind behind the machination, Kozato sans Enma and Iemitsu underlings’ killer. All for realizing his long deceased fiancée’s dream, ironically corrupted by Daemon himself. He was about use Chrome to get Mukuro’s body in Vendicare and has Tsuna as his bride after. At first, Reborn assumed the Mist planned on ensuring his machinations behind the shadow so long hers and Daemon’s bloodline continue. Primo –Giotto-‘s spirit later explained through her Vongola Gear that Elena, Daemon’s fiancée, bore some character’s resemblance with Tsuna. Giotto was certain Daemon might see Elena inside Tsuna.

A close call that one was, everyone in Vongola and close allies was having a bad moment when they learned this. Don’t even start with Reborn and her Guardians. Having the Sin stolen would be nothing compared with stolen Vongola Sky and her other set of Mist Guardian. Tsuna didn’t want to imagine what kind of war will occur should it occur.

Problem solved.

When they have a common enemy, Enma and the other Simon realized their error and helped her defeated Daemon. Vongola and Simon reconciled and rebuilding alliance once more.

Was it not for Kensuke’s interference, Chrome and Tsuna would be gone for good. Out of everyone, he was one from many who didn’t take Daemon’s plan for the girls too well. What earned Tsuna’s respect for him was he still capable enough holding his rage, instead letting Tsuna and Enma taken care Daemon by themself. After beating the Mist to certain degree.

Speaking about Kensuke…

_Jiiiiiiiit._

Sitting and sandwiched on the couch by Dino and Enma, Tsuna noticed the strain on Kensuke’s forehead. With all attention fell on the older boy taken a seat across hers, it wasn’t so surprising. They were inside one of largest room in Vongola’s east wing and everyone was present. For a while, they had been demanded Kensuke’s identity after witnessed what he was capable of. They’d rather not have another backstabber after finished took care Simon fiasco. Realizing the truth behind it, the lapis lazuli eyed boy submitted.

Thrown into the depth known as Mafia, Tsuna learnt to prepare for anything throw on her way.

Just not…this.            

Once the tale finished, the occupants’ reactions were varied. Deepened scowl –Xanxus-, pure curious gazes–Gokudera, he mumbles about UMA and…wait. Basil?-, scrutinizing look –Reborn and Mammon-, calculating gazes –Yamamoto and Squalo, they use swords as like Kensuke-, awed look –Hieee!? Chrome?!-, wide grin –Byakuran-, and many more. Yet no one took the first step to talk in this heavy silence. Contemplating over and over again, Tsuna braved herself and took the first chance breaking the ice.

“So...you’re a magus.” The unfamiliar term rolled from her lips. “And this is your second life. With previous life and you remembered, all of them.”

“More like caster, I’m using magecraft merely as a tool.”

Orange tinted eyes blinked. “And it’s different because…?”

“Normal magus thrives for knowledge and research, sometimes using…questionable methods.”

“…Are you telling me they’re similar like Estraneo?” Nausea twisted within Tsuna’s stomach.

“Some were worse.” Kensuke replied bashfully.

“Your world is _so_ wretched.” At least one huge mystery in Tsuna’s opinion has solved at last.

Covered so much why he wasn’t too shocked upon first and continued contact with mafia. Tsuna somehow had a feeling his previous world was not a better place than mafia, the long haired brunette could tell it from Kensuke’s dark expression alone. Thus Tsuna will not push him any further than necessary.

“…Tsuna?”

Back onto this matter…

Lips twisted downward, Tsuna was crestfallen. “We’ve been friends for long enough. We’ve been aided each other until this day. What I don’t get it is why you didn’t tell us sooner? Why didn’t you tell me?”

In one of those extremely rare times which said something, Tsuna let her upset known by her main interlocutor. Sounded selfish Tsuna might but her heart ached from the secretiveness; it hurt her. The Vongola Sky dearly wished the boy would put more confidence and more open on her. A weak, useless and failed in everything girl Tsuna might be but for her family and friends’ sake, she must grew stronger. Improving continuously and surpass the greatest obstacle in her way so she can protect them.

Left in the dark was one if not the most thing Tsuna abhorred. It’d come back at them and bite later. Just look at Ninth’s sealing, Cradle Affair, and the still fresh Vongola-Shimon incident.

“I…” His gaze reflected guiltiness. It was Enma who took the clue.

“You hesitate. You have magecraft, not flame and it made you stood out.”

“Hm. So that’s why he was an upper echelon in the Future-that-Wasn’t. Fascinating.” Reborn’s brow lifted in slight intrigue, the hitman himself took liberty by taking a seat on Tsuna’s lap.

Elegant eyebrows creased from lack of comprehension. “Isn’t echelon must be a…flame user?”

“I’m surprised you remembered.” Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna’s indignant protest. “Upper echelons are _always_ flame users. However, creating swords through analyzing and imagination considered as Mist flame’s feat.”

Some were disturbed, included Adelheid. “That’s impossible. A fellow Mist would’ve noticed him.”

“Why not?  Working on the backseat, no one will suspect him. Most will regard him as Mist user favored swords, rather created one than carrying it. Protecting Decima he still can without drawing too much attention as like Guardians.”

Byakuran merrily popped another marshmallow. “A good choice he made～! See, Millefiore’s base took place in Namimori since the base on Italy was obliterated. The culprit has long gone but left those swords behind. Too bad Tsu-chan stopped my future self.”

More than one person made strangled noises on the background. As he ignored them, the purple eyed man hummed. “On the second thought, I don’t mind having her as cute little sister.”

This earned a choke from Dino. Soon a protested whining came from the Cavallone Don after.

The room’s temperature dropped by few degrees, caused by a pissed off shark.

“Voooi! Shitty brat, we’ll have a _private_ talk once this discussion is done!” Squalo bellowed while Yamamoto had this chilling, fear induced grin.

“ _Maa_ _Maa_. I’m sure he’ll not mind. I have my piece of mind to share with him. Isn’t that right, Senpai?” Dark golden eyes sharpened.

Kensuke made sounds funnily akin of drowning cat.

No one knew who done the deed on Millefiore’s base in Sicily, Italy. Back then in underground base, all those pictures Basil and Lal presented at Tsuna and her friends were only showed ruined land filled of swords in huge numbers. All clues had meet dead end at that time. The Varia’s Rain Guardian was the one lead in the investigation, partnered with Yamamoto. Oh well.

“Putting this aside,” Coughed few times and flaring her Sky flame thus quickly gained attention. “I’m glad you let us know. This way we can figure out the next step we will take. Thank you for telling us.”

“…You’re not…mad?” The incredulity on his voice was hard to miss.

Brown eyebrows knitted slightly. “Upset that I do but I didn’t say I’m angry at you, why should I?”

Apprehension and unsecure written on the reincarnated caster’s face. In the end, the orange tinted eyes girl didn’t have a heart to keep angry. Sure thing his deed was not the best decision ever. Yet at the same time he did it out of caution, he doesn’t want Tsuna wary or even feared him. It took a while for the long haired brunette then aware her disappointment already evaporated. Tsuna found she didn’t have her fretful with her anymore. Not when he used his magecraft even risking his own life for Tsuna and Chrome’s protection.

If Tsuna can forgive all her ex-enemies so far, why couldn’t she with her own bestfriend? An idea popped in her brain and soon a delighted emotion enveloped the Sky brunette. Her flames reached out, curling around the boy in its gentle warmth. Kensuke blinked at the sudden warmth.

“Let’s get Mom a large larkspur bouquet and a large strawberry tiramisu before we go home and I’ll forgive you. Everyone can come. Any objections?” Aside few snorts from Varia, no one mind it.

“It’s,” Despite the hesitation, he gave a slow nod. “It sounds good.”

Beaming smiles, grins and agreeing noises infected most occupants within the room…

“Dame-Tsuna, we will upgrade your training once we’re in Japan. Same goes with you, Noushi (Brain Dead)-Kensuke.”

A horrified shriek from Tsuna and strangled noise from Kensuke satisfied the ever sadistic Reborn.

It never failed to amuse the espresso addicted hitman.

He loved it, the music born and arranged from perfect combination chaos and atrocity that’s it.

* * *

Larkspur; An open heart.

Fun Fact; Larkspur is associated with Saint Odile, the patron saint of eye and ear diseases.

* * *

Act 15: Strong (est) Bond

“Wait. Tsuna, you will what?”

Question was left temporary ignored when Tsuna threw the kendo captain a hasty comforting grin.

Even as her own inner emotions currently stormed, once the gentle Sky sensed her friend’s alarmed emotion, she carefully slipped her hand on his. Gently squeezed back the slim hand he held, those lapis lazuli eyes alarmed. Out of reflex, Tsuna opened her mental link thus letting her emotion nudged the distraught boy. Her gaze never let go as Kensuke loosened the stiffness, not doubt sensing her probe. Relief washed over Tsuna, glad the little trick was working.

She learnt this back then during the stay in Vongola mansion, Italy.

The first to find out was Shouichi and Giannini after a series of tests involved Kensuke’s magecraft and Tsuna’s flame. They came with conclusion Tsuna’s Sky flame somehow has created a bond with Kensuke, whose magecraft should be opposite with Dying Will flame. Further result showed Kensuke’s element slowly altered by Tsuna’s Sky flame via the bond. In such short time it was a nigh possibility. Tsuna and Kensuke has been friend for more than 3 years however, it was enough time to alter Kensuke’s element. People often forgot that Tsuna was a ridiculously powerful Sky flame user even in her sealed state. This was proven with Kensuke’s Magic Circuits activation color, cyan-amber instead cyan. They also had established a mental link. This link was actually shared with Tsuna’s Guardians, they too can fathom her internal emotions to some extent and vise versa.

What made hers with Kensuke’s a bit more special was both developed it to the point it allowed them to communicate through telepathic way.

By communicate, meaning they could exchange by words, not only inner emotions.

Tsuna and Kensuke may hold conversation through this link even for 2 minutes at most.

The progress cannot be hastened, the potentials from this kind of mental link were so many.

At first, they must comprehend and practice this mental link before step up the training.

“I’m going to participate in Representative Battle of Rainbow. It’s a battle royale between Arcobaleno’s representatives. I’ll be Reborn’s and no, I’ll not battle alone if it’s what you concerned.”

“Is this has connection with Chrome’s transfer and your father’s sudden arrival?”

Her briefly flashed grimace was tale telling. Both events went not well, especially with Iemitsu kept glaring at Kensuke when the boy wasn’t looking. Then again if her memory served her right, there was one time the boy had hit him on the head with a very interesting stripped shinai…

The tiger’s roar and the Chesire smile Kensuke’s father wore from the side wasn’t reassuring either.

“This…battle,” Kensuke spoke slowly. “What you must do in this battle?”

“Uhm, each representative group is given these wristwatches. There’re total eight wristwatches…”

In the middle of Sunday and under the tree and nearby Rose of Sharon scrub’s shade, Tsuna shared every single piece of information she knew.

“…Curse remove, in which this is important for the Arcobaleno. It’s a little hectic but we can handle it so far, so we should be fine.” Finished her tale and leaning on the trunk, the brunette grew abruptly tired. “Or so I thought at first…”

Lapis lazuli eyes darkened at instant.

“Your intuition acted up and will not stop nagging?” At the sheepish look Tsuna gave, Kensuke let out exasperated breath. “Tsuna…”

“I’ll be fine.” Tsuna’s brown eyes now gained some blazing amber. “We knew you don’t have flame and this battle served for active flame users. Reborn and my friends will back up me so if anything happen, they’ll be the first to defend me.”

Determination bleed from her unwavering tone made Kensuke went still. For few moments, they keep their gaze at each other. It was Kensuke who waved the white flag first, resigned in the end.

“What if things get worse?”

The solemn borderline tenacious tone he used has caught the Vongola Sky off guard. For a seemingly sedate boy, his stubbornness turned out almost as bad as Tsuna’s. His nag even rivaled Mamma. While it wearied the Sky, she does find it endearing for it was a sign he does care deeply for her. Doesn’t mean she cannot tease this dense friend of her, Tsuna inwardly giggling as the brunette slipped on her innocent façade. Ah, maybe Reborn had influenced her more than she aware. But at this moment she could careless.

“Then I’ll have my hero come for me.” She said this in straightforward face. “Besides with your rock-head, I’ll have no choice but counting on you.”

A sputter from the poor caster had made Tsuna’s day. Pulled the red faced kendo captain, Tsuna burying her face on his shirt. Muffled her laughter on his ash-spices scent. Somewhere in there, the Sky female could smell Rose of Sharon’s scent however faint it was. Warmth, tingling sensation spread in Tsuna’s chest and further. Everything will be alright with her family, even more so now with Kensuke on her back. This strange emotion had plagued her for who knows how long but at last, Tsuna had figure out. No matter how different and alien her friend might be, Tsuna will always accepted him. However bizarre Kensuke was, he was _hers_. He was hers to protect and she will always accept him.

As a Sky, Tsuna will love and protect all hers without exception and condition to the end of time.

* * *

Rose of Sharon; consumed by love.

Fun Fact; The Rose of Sharon’s flowers are edible and can be consumed as tea.

* * *

Act 16: 13Alan-C-ng Ju5t-ICE

Emiya Shirō was only had Kiritsugu as his father, a caring one despite his flaws. In this life, Mochida Hibiki was a humorous father who’d spoiled rotten Kensuke and Shiori more often than not, much to Sayo, his and Shiori’s  exasperation. They were good friends with Nana through their children’s friendship. They loved Tsuna as their own as Nana loved theirs. Back to fathers, Kiritsugu and Hibiki were overall good in their own way.  

Sawada Iemitsu on the other hand...

Casted cautious glance at the man stood before him, the gears in his head accelerated. No one was in the evening empty road except them and it set Kensuke in the edge. Not to mention…

“I lend it from Reborn, I’ve asked.”

Relaxing pose deceived the sharpness hidden underneath, edged Kensuke even more.

The same wristwatch Kensuke saw at Team Reborn this afternoon was in his grasp. Irrational fear that Iemitsu might take it without the team let alone Tsuna’s knowledge was mind boggling. Reborn might’ve aware of Iemitsu’s deed but certainly not Tsuna.

“I’m not a flame user.” A grimace briefly showed. He needed to threat this carefully.

“As my daughter’s _dearest_ friend, shouldn’t your job is _making_ sure she’s safe and sound?”

The sarcasm was hard to miss, so was the implication.

The battle was nothing than a good excuse.

This is something else, one very much tied with Tsuna.

“I have no intention forgetting what I have promised her.” This, he’d not back down.

The man was extremely baffling, his methods to keep his family safe was very questioning. No contact aside from postcards and almost no presence in home had affected Tsuna and Nana, not in good way. Kensuke wasn’t blind, he knew. Nana’s longing gaze whenever Sayo and Hibiki were around. Tsuna’s glassed eyes whenever Hibiki gave her a present. Hibiki was…not please once he found out. The idea of Kensuke whacked the blond haired man’s head with Torashinai was Hibiki’s.

Since then Iemitsu’s visits were more frequent, so did their apparent rivalry for Tsuna’s affection. Tsuna couldn’t stop herself from keeping flustered.

Piercing glare promised threat now gained sunset’s glaze. The man’s spiritual scent –dry savanna- grew intensified. Kensuke went stiff from anticipation, one hand clenching the wristwatch.

“Easy it is to make a promise. Fulfilling it on the other hand...” Iemitsu trailed off. He let his words hang in purpose. The hidden meaning underneath was clear as the sunset behind Iemitsu’s back.

.

_Prove it if you wished to protect Tsuna. I’ll not believe for empty words._

.

Lapis lazuli eyes sharpened. He was right on the nail.

This was a challenge, a test of worthiness.

“Then I’ll do and use everything to fulfill _our_ promise so I may stay by her side.”

 _Until this second and from this second,_ _I’ll remain where Tsuna was standing._

.

“A big word. Can you protect her from deceit and death?”

_How? Those whom I loved were gone because of my reputation. How can you protect her?_

.

A CEDEF Head Iemitsu might be but for this rare time, he was an overzealously protective father.

.

“We’re different. If she chooses to walk forward, I’ll defend her from any harm.”

_I’m not like you. If Tsuna chose to fight, I’ll go run to her and fight for her cause._

.

Testing if the boy indeed worthy standing by his daughter’s side.

.

A dangerous glint entered Iemitsu’s molten gold eyes. “Only time will when we meet in battle.”

_Let’s see about that once we entered Representative Battle._

.

Testing if the boy can prove his capability and himself, to see if Tsuna deserved the boy.

And he will not shy away.

He was a sword. A weapon. A tool. As Rin had depicted him long ago, the broken one.

Then Tsuna came.

As her orange tinted brown eyes fell on him on that rainy day, something deep inside him felt completed for the first time since…ever. Such alien but not unwelcoming feeling. No matter how deep Shirō’s affection for Rin, Sakura, and Saber, something crucial always missing. As if he had a hole in his heart and there was no way he could fully fix it, even after he died.

After befriended Tsuna, the completely whole sensation nearly staggered him.

The aspect scared him yet intrigued him at the same time. Thrilled him later even.

Never did it cross in his mind to let go that addictive and calming warmth.

This is his own choice, his own will. He would never part away from the peacefulness Tsuna always bring. This bond connected him and Tsuna was that precious, he wouldn’t exchange it for the world. He will keep Tsuna’s smile as the way it is.

Kensuke will gladly take the blonde man’s challenge, he will show him what he made of.

Just as they reached a silent conclusion, Tsuna walked within the parameter. Catching up her friend. Reborn was nowhere to be seen. Both men were frozen in their place. The brunette was confused at first but not for long. A glance between Iemitsu and Kensuke. Another glance at the wristwatch. For someone who once was a no good, she picked every single piece in no way a normal girl should.

“ …  ( T`_´T #) ” A big tick popped on Tsuna’s head, smoldering amber glared on one target.

“T-Tuna-Fish, this isn’t what you’ve thought―! Papa can explain…! O Д O lll”

“DAAAAAAAD―!!!!  ╬｀Д´”

A one hell packed punch empowered by Sky flame ended it. The only casualty from this little accident was a poor, crumbled chestnut tree.

Fractured bones didn’t count.

(In horrified admire, Kensuke wondered if his and Tsuna’s role was the other way around.)

* * *

Chestnut tree; do me justice.

Fun Fact; Chestnut trees produce more fruit when they are subjected to lower temperatures during the winter. Unlike old trees, young trees are highly sensitive to frost.

* * *

Act 17:  M-愛 W4Y

There were moments when Kensuke wished he could upgrade his luck like these games’ characters Tsuna often showed him. Considering Archer’s Luck and the red garbed man’s true identity, it was not easy accepting the bitter reality of having Archer’s luck.

Why must Vindice came and participated today of all time? Facing Servants hailed as pseudo gods were one thing.

But Jager of Vindice?

“Kufufufu. For an inactive, you hold quite well.” Blood keep dripped from Mukuro’s forehead, trident in defensive position.

Never a man of word, Hibari brandished his favored tonfas. Bruises and cuts were visible in several places.

Aside from them, Green Mosca, Byakuran, and Dino went down. Mosca damaged and the humans have so much blood from their gaping wounds. Kensuke was very worried, he could trace Avalon for them but refrained since he never tried it with flame users. Few runes healing spells he learnt from Rin came in handy.

Their situation was far from good.

Mukuro and Hibari weren’t free from damages inflicted by Jager, so was Kensuke. Dangerous, the Vindice was, included Jager. And their ability warp everything included chains and fist in Night flame was frustrating already.

“I’ve had worse.” Kensuke gasped, tasted his own blood on his mouth.

The Mist scoffed. “Don’t come at me if you become useless like steamed vegetable.”

A flat side stare. “Can you conjure a prickly pineapple so I can hit his sorry head?”

Mukuro’s smile gained very much sinister edge.

A snort came from certain skylark’s direction.

The Mist’s smile grew rapidly darker, promising pain and blood.

Not that Kensuke wasn’t being ungrateful, he was in fact appreciated Hibari and Mukuro’s willingness to fight the Vindice, side by side. Ironically, the need for stress relief was too tempting for him. Endless gravity defied chaos, mad teenagers, and newly addition vengeful jailors’ combination was never healthy. Injuries inflicted by deadly combination chain and Night flames made it worsened, the flame’s effect slowed down Avalon’s healing.

Kensuke can only endure so much, in the end he was only human.

Orange flame suddenly erupted from the corner of his sight.

One moment Jager was ready to finish them. Then next, the jailor flew due to impact from Tsuna’s punch. Standing between Jager and them was Tsuna who just dove from the sky in her Hyper Dying Will mode. Reborn with his solemnness was with her, perched on her shoulder. At the sight before him, Kensuke was almost forgot how to breath.  

Long silky brown hair flourished in the air, shining under the sun.

A bon of Sky flame fit for celebrating great sacred ritual shrouded Tsuna’s form.

Armed with improved gloves and headphone, sunset colored eyes glared at the offenders.

A flame angel raged on behalf of the important ones. The valiant, lioness like protector challenged the terrifying jailor shrouded in nothing but hundreds years worth of hatred and wrath. She was…

_‘Beautiful.’_

Kensuke started at this sudden realization.

.

 _『_ _I am the bone of my sword._ _』_

.

When since he found her this dazzling?

When it was that Tsuna became such captivating figure?

To be this entrancing?

.

 _『_ _Steel is my body and fire is my blood._ _』_

.

An absurd thought had entered his mind. Halted his mind from further thinking.

.

_『_ _Among a thousand blades scattered across the horizon, here I stand._ _』_

.

Has he…fallen for her?

.

 _『_ _Aware of joy. Unaware of forlornness._ _』_

.

The jerking sound of chains ended his muse.

Ah, that’s right. With the battle still ongoing Kensuke knew he cannot stay idle. Forcing up himself from the pavement, he traced a longsword in renewed determination. Tsuna was fighting Jager, with Reborn never left her side. Chrome, Enma, and Fran came but Jager incapacitated them. Jager was about attack Tsuna again.

No, Kensuke defied.

He will not let Vindice act any further from this. He will not let them hurt anyone. He will not let Jager hurt, let alone touch a single hair of Tsuna.

.

 _『_ _Accepting the pain to wield weapons, these hands hold the important ones._ _』_

 _『_ _My flame will forever burning bright underneath this vast sky._ _』_

 _『_ _For this body is…_ _』_

.

Ignored the copper taste on his mouth, he was striding over a single daisy.

Ignored the very slow knitted wounds, Reality Marble then activated.

The battlefield that public area was no more. Embedded swords were in everywhere as far as the land stretched. Mirror like land reflected the endless blue sky above, no different from the famed salt lake Salar de Uyuni.

Jerked slightly at the abrupt change, bewildered sunset eyes fell on him.

Her lips curled upward soon after and as Tsuna nod her head, she entered the battle. The gleam on Reborn’s doll like orbs sent this way was of deep amusement and deviant.

Smirking Mukuro came to his line sight.

“A bit too flashy. Interesting though.”

The Mist then darted onward, following his Sky lead ahead. Hibari came close behind, his bloodthirsty grin has a hint of approve.

With a renewed determination, the reincarnated magus sprung. This is his resolve and thus, waver he will not. For this is his decision. For this is his choice.

For this is…

.

_Everlasting Glaive’s Horizon._

* * *

Daisy ; loyal love.

Fun Fact; the name daisy came from Old English ‘daes eag’ which means day’s eye since it bloom at dawn.

* * *

Act 18: Soaring Free

It turned out that out from all Vindice members’, only Bermuda possessed the Night flame.

Otherwise they wouldn’t need to recharge their flame. Trapped inside Reality Marble was the same as cutting Jager’s recharge source. It was how Jager was defeated, destroyed his battler watch. Too bad Kensuke couldn’t hold it longer thus released his magic.

Bermuda already waited for them in the real reality and far from pleased.

Now Tsuna must defeat Bermuda. In his glorious adult form, Reborn was by her side.

If Kensuke was still Shirō, he wouldn’t let Tsuna enter the life and death battle. If possible, he will took her role and defeat the enemy, shielding her far away from harm and keep her safe. But it was in the past, it was when Shirō didn’t understand anything yet. It was when the teen was still lost in his dream to become a hero, when he was broken and missing something.

This time though, the lapis lazuli eyed teen was learning.

Kensuke might not understand many things yet.

But for this battle, Kensuke will step aside. For as he saw it, he knew it wasn’t his to fight.

This was Tsuna’s battle. It was hers.

This was the trial made only for Tsuna. The brunette must fight in her own.

He understood things about Tsuna well enough, courtesy from 3 years worth friendship. A sweet and warm-hearted girl Tsuna was. Yet if it was protecting others, she will step forward and doing her best and win her conviction. Being a girl never hindered her from going into the battles and won them. Knowing the long haired girl, she will do in her best in achieve her goal. The amazing Sky will only rely by her own effort and her friends’ aids. Tsuna gained allies not out from pity, greed, and force but from loyalty and solidarity.

Seeing Tsuna flourish, grow, and giving light to those who need her.

Seeing her growth has its own charm in his opinion and he loved it.

He wanted to see her growth, slowly yet surely. From timid and helpless girl to a confident, strong willed young woman. Yet her golden heart was unchanged, it always stayed the same.

Interfered and keep her away will be a great insult for this captivating angel in human form.

No doubt Reborn as her mentor would frown this act.

Thus it was why he will let Tsuna has her battle. To let her settles everything with Bermuda, once for all. For Tsuna, Kensuke will give his trust without the slightest of hesitation.

He will place his confidence on her, for the girl facing the opponent passed as a god.

A stray lilac colored primrose grazed his fingers.

.

_‘Believe in her heart.’_

.

* * *

Primrose, lilac color; confidence.

Fun Fact; 19th April is celebrated as the "Primrose Day" in the United Kingdom.

* * *

Act 19: Confession

The battle against Bermuda was a deadly one.

Thank goodness Tsuna made it, she won. The Allied Team was won.

Then Checkerface appeared, turned the situation upside down.

Checkerface who true identity was none other than Kawahira.

The true perpetrator behind Trinisette, Vindice’s creation, and the curse of Arcobaleno.

A being so ancient and has live long before the dawn of mankind.

Representative Battle was nothing but his excuse to find candidates for the next Arcobaleno. In the wake of his arrival after Bermuda’s defeat, he revealed all of it included his intention to changed Arcobaleno with new generation. Then Talbot came with a solution. In the end, everything ended well. Agreement was made and the Arcobaleno released from their curse. All in all, it was almost a happy ending.

Almost.

A week later, Tsuna found herself in her home and it was crowded.

She has expected Vongola, perhaps Varia or Cavallone assembled in the rather spacy house. Tsuna didn’t expect them all, added with Shimon, Gesso, and Arcobaleno. The crowd forced the kind hearted brunette took refuge in roof. Coincidentally, Tsuna found her longest time friend sat on the roof, facing the same predicament. Kensuke was equally surprised once she saw him.

“Tsuna? Why are you here?”

Tsuna flushed. “I’m taking refuge.”

“Ah.” Kensuke smiled, hearing noises from inside. “I can see that.”

Tsuna sat beside him.

“And you’re here because?”

The blue eyed boy simply raised his hand and pointing the night sky. Gazing up, countless tiny stars greeted Tsuna’s sight in return. Her eyes could make Milky Way’s river form and some mythological s based stars. The sky was unusually clear than usual...

“Oh.” Finally remembered, Tsuna felt silly at herself. “I haven’t aware it’s near autumn already.”

“We can see more clearly in the mountain.”

“Think we can go to Amatsukuni Hill? It’s near mountain, maybe we can go there.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t rain or we’ll be stuck inside home for entire day.”

“Eh! That reminds me!” The brunette stifled a laugh. “Back when we still in elementary, the rain poured down and I forgot my umbrella. You lent me yours.”

Completely stilled, stunned Kensuke slowly turned his gaze at her.

“You…still remember?” Wonder coated in every word.

“Who wouldn’t when a boy lent his umbrella to a stranger and went charged off in the rain?”

The male teen beside her was looking at everywhere, very much bashful. “I guess so…”

As the conversation wasn’t carried on anymore, both teens enjoyed the peaceful night in exclusion the noises from below. Cool wind carried bamboo and kinmokusei’s scent from somewhere. Then, a light touch on the fingers’ tips gained Tsuna’s attention. When the brunette spun her head, her brown eyes caught Kensuke’s unusually earnest gaze.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Before Tsuna could form a single question, Kensuke already shifted and shuffled. Shifting back, he took something from his side. Despite the darkness, the street lamp and neighborhood’s dim lamp helped Tsuna’s insight. In the boy’s hand was a single tulip wrapped in brown paper. A single red tulip and a big one, the bloom could fit her palm. Never been Tsuna saw a tulip this big and this red, sharing similar color with flame.

Tsuna looked back at Kensuke. Was this just her feeling or he was nervous?

“Do you know Hanakotoba, the flower shop near Tanada-san’s tofu shop?”

Of course Tsuna does familiar with the shop. Okushima Ran was the shop’s owner and All of Nana’s seedlings and bulbs came from the kind if not a bit mysterious woman. All of them were exceptionally gorgeous and beautiful.

“Ran-san gave it at me when she caught me stared it from the window. She said…interesting thing.”

“Interesting thing?” Slim fingers traced the velvety petals.

They were unbelievable soft as if made from high quality silk. How was this possible?

“Flowers can resonate human’s emotions, reflecting our deepest wish and desire. I didn’t notice the shop but I did notice the tulips, something had kept pulling me and I can’t quite figure it out either. Ran-san happened came out from inside and saw me.”

“…I never know flowers can resonate with our emotions.”

Kensuke agreed. “She asked me if I was interested with them before went inside and came back with this, telling me what I told you earlier. She also said it was the time for revelation, that both side deserve it…I was lost at that time, you see. And perhaps…I’ve found the answer. ”

Now Tsuna couldn’t hide her bafflement. What was the connection between tulip, revelation, and Kensuke being lost? What they have something to do? That sounded cryptic and difficult to understand. Little did the Vongola Sky know that she was about getting her answer. In the least expected manner.

Inhaled deep breath, Kensuke spoke in quiet tone.

That sounded like a drop bomb in Tsuna’s hearing sense.

“Sawada Tsunami, have I told you that I love you?”

Everything stopped for few moments. It feels like the world suddenly went still. Only sounds of cicadas and wind filled the early autumn’s solitary.

Tsuna stared. Kensuke stared. Tsuna stared back.

Her brain finally registered the information.

“EEEEEEEHH?!”

A squeak escaped from her lips, now Tsuna’s whole face in an interesting shape of very red.

Few coughs helped Kensuke’s dignity but not his equally red face…

Wait. Tsuna’s mind halted, double checked the sight before her.

He blushed!?

Darted between the offered tulip and the offer, Tsuna gaped not unlike goldfish. Her heartbeats were very frantic, following her current emotion. She opened her mouth, tried saying something and yet no words can come out. Grimaced, Tsuna forced herself intake few deep breaths. Not helping much but the brunette managed to calm down. Once she can control herself, Tsuna casted one more glance at Kensuke before focused at the tulip.

Slowly, she took the wrapped tulip from his hand and carefully smelling its faint sweet scent.

A realization dawned at the kind brunette. Everything he said until now. Flowers resonated with human’s deepest emotions. Revelation and that both sides deserve it. It went clicked within Tsuna’s mind.

_Oh._

So that’s why Kensuke acted not so like his usual self this past hour. He has tried to confess at her.

Now what?

The currently very, very timid brunette stole a glance at the boy sitting by her side. There was no coercion. There was no urgency. Only patience, nervousness, and anticipation reflected in his lapis lazuli orbs. Waiting for whatever answers the brown haired girl will give. Gone the hesitation previously dwindled deep in her heart, now determination took over Tsuna. Determined with her choice and determined with her decision. If this was what her longtime friend indeed felt for her then…

“…Have I told you that I loved you too?”

Her soft yet confident voice carried out the word.

Kensuke was instantly frozen and his face went devoid for any emotion. Then the boy deeply flushed from neck to his head.

“What?”

Determination grew strengthened and with more confident voice, Tsuna told him once more.

“Have I told you that I love you too?”

Tsuna never saw such myriad expression came from Kensuke. Of hope, of disbelief, and of fear. Should Tsuna in his position, she too perhaps wasn’t prepared a direct and bold reply. Her current emotion wasn’t better than Kensuke.

“You mean...”

A slow yet firm and assuring nod did answer Kensuke’s left off inquiry. Offered the same assuring small smile, solidified the confession.

Then slowly, his complicated expression shifted and his lips curved upward.

In response, her own smile widened. “Amatsukuni Hill. Can we?”

Understood Tsuna’s implication, Kensuke nodded. “Next week?”

The long haired brunette went even brighter. As Tsuna was about to respond him…

.

**“Ho? You want to take her, little shit?”**

.

Standing behind them was a very pissed off Iemitsu in crossing arms. Killer intent was literally leaking out and affected the atmosphere, turned it heavier and colder. Tsuna squeaked in mortified while Kensuke began to drench in cold sweats. Bringing out his hands and cracked them, Iemitsu’s gaze sharpened and brown orbs were bleeding to bright orange color. His backup was even more deterring for it consisted from Tsuna’s family and allies. All of them ready with their trademark weapons.

Gulped, Kensuke rose and facing Iemitsu. “Sawada-san…”

That was the cue for the blond man.

.

.

**“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TAKE MY SWEET DAUGHTER AWAY, YOU PIECE OF F***!!”**

Kensuke already sprint off for his life.

Iemitsu chase after him.

Guardians, friends, and allies followed them.

Only Reborn and his Arcobaleno comrade stayed behind. They either smiled, laughed, not care at all, or in Reborn’s case, smirking devilishly in his cute baby form.

There was nothing Tsuna more wished than to find a hole, crawled in there and then die from embarrassment.

* * *

Red Tulip; declaration of love.

Fun fact; started from 1980, the symbol used by Parkinson’s Disease Foundation is tulip.

* * *

Act 20: To Bravely Walking (Forward)

Time passed day by day. Seasons come and go.

Many things happened between.

So many of them. This applied on her Guardians and many families.

Gokudera married Haru in month when iris bloomed at the peak. Ryōhei had his with Hana few months before, when Namimori invaded by the pink of cherry blossoms.

Fūta was in middle school with Shiori, stayed in the same class.

They’re close as ever, a bit too romantic much to Kensuke’s horror.

Lambo and I-pin in their last year in elementary. Lambo still learn both as a kid and a Guardian, lazy he was but never unmotivated. I-pin has interest in becoming chef, the shy Chinese girl dreamed to open a café.

Admirably, Bianchi still pursue her love for Reborn and slowly bear a fruit. The pink haired woman still visited Gokudera and his family despite the randomness.

What everyone never anticipated was Nagi and Hibari’s relationship. Somehow, they managed their lover status for _2 years_. Understandably, Mukuro was far from pleased. His and Hibari’s brutal brawler nearly flatted Vongola mansion and erased a mountain nearby.

Tsuna put them in probation for whole month. And paperwork.

Kyōko entered a famous college, aiming for becoming a dancer. She’s currently close with Yamamoto. Ryōhei has threatened –read, hollered- for never hurt his sister or he’ll give an extremely divine punishment worthy.

Tsuna pitied the poor swordsman.

The tall Rain user has been very much jumpy and cold sweated at that time. Bless Kyōko, she defended Yamamoto and assured her brother.

All Arcobaleno grew back into their adult form, a proof the curse was broken. Reborn was served as Tsuna’s advisor and doing his job damn well, putting in lunacy as he pleased.  Mammon stayed in Varia as a Mist Guardian, trained a boy named Fran who will take their place. Fon retired from Triad, using his time to visit I-pin a lot and travelling around the world. Skull went back to his passion as a stuntman. Verde was the same as ever, still doing research in his lab but if one look underneath, he was more relax. Colonello and Lal were married and now expecting the second child.  Aria and Gamma had Yuni, the sweet girl was already 5 years old and a very curious and bright little girl.

Basil replaced Iemitsu and leading CEDEF, collaborating with Hibari’s Corporation.

Dino Cavallone, Byakuran Gesso, and Enma Kozato were officially Vongola’s allies.

Xanxus lead Varia in iron hands as ever but he will listen and trust Tsuna. So were her allies.

It was not the end though.

At the age of 21, Tsuna officially ascended to the throne as Vongola Decima, the Neo Prima Vongola. Following in few months was her other biggest moment: marriage.

Hers and Kensuke’s marriage.

Getting Nana’s approval was easy, she liked Kensuke and thrilled for grandchildren already. Getting Nonno’s approval was harder but workable. Getting everyone, be they Guardians and many brothers’ approval was a strain but it ended well.

Getting Iemitsu’s approval was a living hell, to put it simply.

It was shocking to know Reborn actually supported her and beat the sense on the blonde man.

The man grudgingly approved of her marriage but not without threatening Kensuke to hell and back. Her lover has been exasperated but gave up at his fate. A peck on his cheek did well on lifting his spirit.

Wedding’s preparation was madness, there was no other words describing it.

The wedding though, can be claimed as the best wedding ever in Vongola’s history.

Theme of white with orange and rustic blue blended splendidly. Bird shaped crystal chandeliers and white, orange, blue ribbons adorned trees. Pots of blooming flowers were in here and there. They held it in main garden, hundreds important guests from Mafioso came from all over world just to witness it.

Tsuna was a goddess in lace and silk wedding dress befitting royal family. It has a hint of orange in here and there, equated the marriage colors’ theme. Orange, blue, and white flowers intertwined become a crown veil suited on her braided bun. A perfect June bride in everyone’s opinion, the female Sky was.

Clad in dark blue and grey morning suit, Kensuke stood beside his lover-turned-wife.  He has become…attractive. Puberty had done wonder on him. On the first glance, one might mistook him as the real life, blue eyed Uchiha Sasuke from this famed manga and anime Naruto.

When Tsuna told him this, Kensuke was in deep red shape and stuttered very badly. The sign incited Tsuna’s laugh.

Byakuran teased him rather mercilessly for good 3 hours.

From this day, Mochida Kensuke changed his surname to Sawada Kensuke.

It was an agreement made with Nono and Iemitsu that should he marry Tsuna, he must changed his surname. Tsuna felt torn since he was about to become her husband, it was her who must change her surname. Alas, Kensuke didn’t mind. He reasoned it cannot be help since Sawada is an old family traced back to Vongola worth of more than 2 centuries. Moreover, Fūta already engaged with Shiori and since the young man didn’t have official surname, he must take one. Meaning, he will take Shiori’s surname. So it was actually a win-win condition.  

Tsuna accepted, but not without a disapproved glare at Nono and Iemitsu, in which Nono offered a harmless smile and Iemitsu wore his goofy grin.

On that day, Tsuna and Kensuke was the happiest couple in the world.

Tsuna could never ask more from this. It was the best day ever in her life.

Time flowed once more. Paperwork, missions, negotiations, ambushes, and daily chaos were parts of Vongola Decima and Sword Maker’s extraneous life. Not all of it was happy moments. Deaths and treachery persistently clung in their every step, refused to let go of the darker, harsher past.

As if.

Becoming a Donna Vongola was her choice and never will she back down. The Sky brunette will not relent because of some stupid, nonsense old traditions taking root in Cosa Nostra. It will be a long way but she has her family and allies. She has her Guardians. And more importantly, she has her husband.

And their already massive family was getting bigger.

Their first son was born in Tsuna’s second year of reign, in early August. Yoshimune has Tsuna’s face and hair but Kensuke’s lapis lazuli eyes. Many convinced Yoshi was Giotto’s reincarnation if not for his hair and eyes. Even more so since Yoshi was a caring, gentle child not unlike his mother. His density in certain matters came from his father however.

Their next child came 3 years after. The labor happened when Vongola was in the middle of ambush.

The result was very obvious. Incurred all upper echelons' wrath (Guardians, Reborn, and Kensuke) was a nightmare. Joined force of Capello and Segreti famiglia wiped out in no more than half an hour. No one dare tried to ambush Vongola mansion ever after. After hours of tense and anticipation, Tsuna came out safely, thank the lord. So was their second son, Soren.

Soren inherited Kensuke’s face and Tsuna’s hair and eyes. A seemingly quiet boy Soren was, though once he already familiar, he was a bundle of energy. Quite unfortunate the boy has his mother’s penchant for trouble’s magnet. Even when he was doing usual things, trouble was always come for him.

Born 3 springs later, Ietsuna was Tsuna and Kensuke’s only daughter. To put it simply, the little girl was Tsuna’s copycat. Unlike her mother’s past self though, the little girl was a very sociable child and having no problem by approached everyone in vicinity. Even enemies. Literally.

All of them were Skies. Pure ones. And they didn’t possess Magic Circuits, no one knows why. Perhaps it was for the better though, Kensuke once told Tsuna. Hunted down because of carrying Magic Circuits’ inheritance was the last thing they need.

Life was hectic as ever. They were still managed created happiness regardless.

Just like today.

Today, Tsuna spent her precious time with her children and husband. Sun shone in all its warmth, the summer season has just arrived. They played in one of the biggest garden in Vongola mansion despised its meadow like appearance. Of course, today is bound to be the special day.  

“Ma! Ma!” Ietsuna screamed in glee, her little steps hastily carrying her to her mother. Laughed, Tsuna scooped her smallest child. “Guess what!? We and Da have a surprise!”

“Reaaaally～?” The Donna Vongola’s tone was playful. “What surprise do you have, my Principessa?”

Ietsuna giggled as Yoshimune stepped by his sister’s side, secretively smile firm on his lips.

“Close your eyes first!” Yoshimune urged his mother, round lapis lazuli eyes shone bright.

Tsuna hummed, playing along with her children’s little game. Intuition didn’t give her anything amiss or nasty whisper so whatever they planned at, it was harmless. While Tsuna trusted her boys and girl to not create any trouble in this day, heaven knows all of them always attracted it. More than often it caused everybody in Vongola famiglia in instant mass hysteria and overdrive, if not zealous protectiveness.

“Sooo…you wouldn’t tell Ma?” Giggle and snicker from her children had Tsuna sighed fondly.

“Alright then.” Tsuna closed her eyes.

“Count three, Ma!” The oldest one’s was eager while Ietsuna laughed.

“Three!” Her cute little daughter exclaimed.

“Two,” Yoshimune counted.

“One!” Tiny hands tugged her arm shirt. “Look around! Look around!”

Tsuna did what Ietsuna told and stunned upon seeing not only one but two bouquets made from dandelion’s yellow and forget-me-not’s blue flowers. Two more bouquets joined, they were from Yoshimune and Ietsuna. Hands holding the wonderful bouquets, Kensuke, Yoshimune, Soren, and Ietsuna glanced at each other rather in conspiracy.

And then, they spoke the magic word.

“Happy anniversary, Ma!!”

_Oh._

Realization finally dawned at the brunette.

Today, on this date in June, was exactly a decade when Tsuna and Kensuke spoke their sacred vow.

Their marriage’s anniversary.

A laugh burst from her dark pink lips as blush dusted her cheeks. It feels surreal, as if this was a dream. A very good one. Except Tsuna was very much awake, the sunlight hit her skin and hair and the wind caressed her hair once or twice; they were real things. Merry danced across her orange tinted brown eyes as they held their gaze at her smiling husband’s figure.

“Did you plan all of this?” Tsuna raised one of her elegant eyebrows.

The smile went sheepish. “With the children.”

Accepting all bouquets, wild flowers’ scent was strong in Tsuna’s nostril.

And she loved them.

“I...I don’t know what to say. They’re lovely.” Tsuna told them, hugging close the bouquets.

Satisfaction and pride painted Kensuke’s face.

“Glad to hear you loved them.” He said. Beamed, Tsuna pecked her husband’s cheek.

Seeing this, it was an understatement how their kids started complaining. Soren was the most vocal one while Ietsuna nagging Tsuna and Yoshimune hadn’t bother hiding his frowned pout. It was just not so fair, they also gave their mother the flowers!

“Aaaww! Not fair, why only Da get the kiss!?” Soren groaned.

“Ma, me too! I want Ma’s kiss too!” Ietsuna begged.

Yoshimune gave his father a look. “Da, we planned this _together_. How could you?”

“Yea, yea! We also deserve it!” Soren crossed arms.

Taking a step back, Kensuke rubbed his head in awkward gesture.

Tsuna has to hide her snort behind the bouquets.

The feared Sword Maker cannot win from kids’ argument. It was hillarious.

“Of course you all deserve a kiss! Come here.” The long haired woman giggled.

All cheered and squealed, they surrounded Tsuna like bees with their queen. Tsuna only kept laughing as she was lovingly kissed her children one by one. Only when the brunette stole a glance at her husband, her gaze softened.

She mouthed at the lapis lazuli eyed man.

Reading her lips, Kensuke nodded.

He mouthed back at her.

Her bright smile was more than enough to telltale her response.

And Kensuke was content with it.

.

_‘Thank you for giving me happiness.’_

.

_‘Thank you for giving me love.’_

* * *

Dandelion; faithfulness, happiness.

Forget-me-not; true love.

Fun Fact; Dandelion is useful in gardens because it improves quality of the soil by increasing the content of nitrogen and other minerals. Forget-me-not contains substances that can be used in treatment of ocular disorders.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> First part done for now. Second part will follow soon. Please give me your thought with reviews.


End file.
